mathdojofandomcom-20200214-history
Paul October
Forwarded Message ----- From: "Paul Ponmattam" To: "Philip Liplip Vuong" Sent: Wednesday, October 20, 2010 11:52:12 AM Subject: Re: Final Plans Hi, well I don't have anything else to send at the moment (I've been rather frantically trying to finish my yale supplement), but I wanted to send you this about the letter before I forget, the Yale supplementary materials page asks for this stuff on the letter (and I guess if I send it the same way with this to other colleges they wont mind). "Please ask that person to include the following at the top of their letter: your full, legal name as it appears in your application, the name and location of your high school, and your date of birth. The letter should be labeled "Supplementary" to avoid confusion" Oct 24 sounds good, I'm trying to send my supplement/common app on the 21st so I'll definitely have the time after that to finish the first 2(and the 3rd Pset if I can) homeworks. Yeah, the break sounds great (I have around 12 more supplements to do T_T). Oh also, you remember how you asked me to try and derive the Frenet formulas? I randomly found a differential geometry book in my school library and I actually followed the first chapter b/c I was familiar with the curvature stuff. Then again, that book gets to manifolds on like page 80, so I don't think I would've gotten much further. ---- Forwarded Message ----- From: "Paul Ponmattam" To: "Philip Liplip Vuong" Sent: Friday, October 15, 2010 12:48:33 PM Subject: Re: Final Plans Hi Philip, Thanks, it was a pretty fun night, and definitely something I won't ever forget. I attached a little bit of the work out of the 2nd homework( I skipped the first one b/c when I began it, I felt really certain I'd done it before, but I can't find the paper so I might end up redoing it), I'm a little swamped with college apps/school stuff at the moment, sorry I wasn't able to do more. If you think its okay, I guess you could send the letter now; I'd love to get more work done before you send it to Dana, but I need it by Nov.1(actually, a little before that so I can get it to my guidance counselor). I'd rather we ask her for it early, instead of giving her just a few days to write it in case she's really busy. Should I keep working ahead in integration, or stop so we can go over compactness w/ the real analysis notes like you wanted? -Paul Ponmattam Forwarded Message ----- From: "Philip Liplip Vuong" To: "Paul Ponmattam" Sent: Thursday, October 14, 2010 1:05:37 AM Subject: Final Plans Hey Paul, Congrats on homecoming!!! There is not much time left, but the last thing I would like you to do before I email Professor Paquin is to work through the first three homeworks on http://www.stanford.edu/class/math51h/51h-files.html . My advice is if you get stuck on a problem/have no clue, you read the solution (some of these problems are insanely non-trivial). If you still do not understand, please email me and I will work you through the problem. Just attempting to answer the infamous leon simon homeworks is praiseworthy. Anyways...I am going to clean up a lot of the website and update the calendar, please let me know if you want to resubmit anything, tidy anything up. ---- Forwarded Message ----- From: "Paul Ponmattam" To: "Philip Liplip Vuong" Sent: Wednesday, October 13, 2010 11:47:41 AM Subject: Re: Schedule Hi Philip, homecoming was good, I won king, and the afterparty was amazing(until the cops broke it up) some stuff is attached, I pretty well get Fubinis theorem and how to convert from double or triple integrals to iterated ones, vice-versa, and how to calculate the iterated ones, but I didn't get as far as Green's or Stokes' theorems Some of it is pure calculation I did for practice, and the last few(last two scans, I think, I forgot to put page numbers on them but theyre from p222-223) are from my foray into Lagrange multipliers, and I got the proof/ that Df = lambda * Dg, but I was having problems with the algebra to finish them, like #3 on p222, I got stuck I forgot about the pdf you sent me, sorry :/ , I'll start on that tomorrow during the day -- Paul Ponmattam